1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an optical mount and to a method for use thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to an integrated keyed locking mechanism for optical components.
2. Description of Related Art
The working surface of an optical component essentially defines how the component will be positioned and/or oriented within an optical system. Most kinematic mounts provide indirect reference to an optical component""s working surface. For example, changes in thickness, flatness, and other dimensions and/or features of the optic may shift the position of the working surface of the optical component with respect to the reference surface of the mount. To accommodate such changes and/or tolerances, some prior optical mounts provide a means of securing an optical component in place after adjustments are made are known.
An exemplar of such prior optical mounts is U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,230 to Nunnally et al. which shows an optical mount with a locking adjustment screw. Unfortunately, such prior optical mounts may be prone to breakage. As shown in FIG. 8 of the Nunnally patent, a plate flange 106 is bent to create a locking force that prevents movement between drive screw 114 and second plate 104. During normal usage, pushing the plate may fatigue the plate flange and cause the plate flange to break and/or bend. Further, the design does not limit movement of the plate flange and thereby increases the likelihood of breakage and/or bending due to excessive movement of the plate flange. If the plate flange is broken and/or bent then the optical mount may require repair or replacement. Consequently, the optical mount may be easily damaged. Furthermore, such prior optical mounts often include bushings or collets, a configuration that requires additional parts and, in many instances, prevents direct thread-to-thread contact between adjusting screws and the mount plates which position an optical component.
What is needed is an optical mount and method for use thereof which overcomes the above and other disadvantages of known optical mounts.
In summary, one aspect of the present invention is directed to an optical mount, including a first plate, a second plate, an adjustment screw, and a locking screw. The second plate includes an adjustment bore having an adjustment bore thread and a slit separating a second plate flange from a second plate body and extends into the adjustment bore. The adjustment screw has an adjustment screw thread, with the adjustment screw extending through the adjustment bore and engaging the first plate for adjusting relative position of the first plate in relation to the second plate. The locking screw engages the second plate flange and the second plate body for biasing the second plate flange toward the second plate body to press at least a portion of the adjustment bore thread into the adjustment screw thread for frictionally securing the adjustment screw. The optical mount may include an attachment bore for receiving an attachment.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to an optical mount, capable of receiving an attachment. The first plate includes an attachment bore having an attachment bore axis with a first plate flange extending inward toward the attachment bore axis. The first plate also includes a channel through the first plate flange and a portion of the first plate. The attachment includes a protrusion with a protrusion axis and an attachment flange extending outward away from the protrusion axis. The protrusion may be slidably inserted through the channel into the attachment bore. The protrusion may be rotatably coupled with the attachment flange and the first plate flange. An attachment locking system may releasably couple the attachment and the first plate.
The optical mount and method for use thereof of the present invention has other features and advantages which will be apparent from or are set forth in more detail in the accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form a part of this specification, and the following Detailed Description of the Invention, which together serve to explain the principles of the present invention.